


All We'd Ever Need

by Juli06



Series: Jisbon - OneShot [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Jisbon, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli06/pseuds/Juli06
Summary: Eles deveriam ter tentado e acreditado que eles eram o suficiente para amar.
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Jisbon - OneShot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060232
Kudos: 2





	All We'd Ever Need

**Author's Note:**

> The Mentalist não me pertence, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não posso pegar esses lindos emprestados. 😉

**_Nota:_ ** _Ao lerem escutem a música..._ [All We'd Ever Need - Lady Antebellum](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVK6ZW60mxg&feature=kp)

_**...** _

**_♫ ♪ It was all we'd ever need Oh, thought it was_ **

**_All we'd ever need I should have been chasing you_ **

**_You should have been trying to prove_ **

**_That you were all that mattered to me... ♫ ♪_ **

**_POV Lisbon_ **

Dois meses desde que Red John foi morto, dois meses desde que eu e Jane tivemos nossa primeira noite de amor. E exatos dois meses que ele foi embora. Nesse final de tarde eu sinto uma saudade inexplicável, uma falta, como se meu coração estivesse com um buraco. Eu tento esquecê-lo, mas quem eu quero enganar? Ainda durmo com a camisa que ele esqueceu na nossa última noite juntos, ainda posso sentir um pouco do perfume dele, não mais na camisa, mas ainda em minhas lembranças.

Enxugando as lágrimas que ainda insistem em cair, me levanto da cama e resolvo me arrumar e sair de casa, era sábado e hoje não daria para eu me esconder atrás de um caso. Relutante eu comi uma maça e peguei a chave do carro. E perdida em pensamentos comecei a dirigir para lugar nenhum. Ainda penso sobre aquela noite, como eu queria que ele tivesse dito que nada importava a não ser nós, que ele deveria ter tentado. Droga, nós deveríamos ter tentado... ter acreditado. As lágrimas voltaram a cair, de novo. E isso sempre acontece quando penso no que deveria ter acontecido. Sinceramente eu não sei o que fazer, eu tenho medo de que Jane nunca volte, que ele nunca me ache de novo. Quando menos espero, me encontro ali, no mesmo lugar do nosso primeiro beijo. E percebo que na mesma hora também, o sol começou seu espetáculo ao se pôr.

* * *

**_POV Jane_ **

Olho pela janela e vejo o início da tarde se passar diante dos meus olhos, já fazem dois meses desde que sai da vida de Lisbon e mesmo assim parece que foi ontem que nós fizemos amor pela última vez. Mas sair da casa dela foi a coisa mais certa a se fazer, pelo menos foi o que eu pensei na hora. Eu disse a ela meus motivos e Lisbon falou que entendia, mas eu podia ver que ela estava tão confusa quanto eu. Ela e sua equipe pensavam que com a morte de Red John eu seguiria em frente, era engraçado, a morte daquele desgraçado só fez agravar e provar o que eu sempre soube, sou um fraco e sempre sentirei culpa por ter perdido minhas meninas.

Porém percebi que ao lado de Lisbon eu me sentia feliz, ou menos culpado, mas era só questão de tempo antes de eu machucá-la, eu sou quebrado, eu não saberia fazê-la feliz, e ela é a única pessoa que eu conheço que merece mais que ninguém a felicidade e só conseguirá longe de mim.

Pegando as chaves do carro saiu em direção àquele penhasco, sei que ela não vai lá. Não com tantas lembranças nossas, droga, nem eu ia mais lá. Dói demais pensar que eu poderia ter tentando, que eu poderia ter deixado esse medo de estragar tudo e acreditado que tudo daria certo, que éramos o suficiente, mas quando ela não disse nada, apenas me deixou ir como se ela não me merecesse. Eu não tive escolha a não ser ir embora.

Contudo Lisbon sempre foi assim, colocava a felicidade dos outros antes da dela. _Mas será que ela não percebia que era eu que não merecia ela? Que sou eu que não presto mais para se moldar, sou um vaso quebrado e sem conserto?_

* * *

Jane chegou próximo ao penhasco e deixou o carro um pouco longe e foi caminhando, mas ao se aproximar seu coração pulou uma batida... havia uma pessoa lá. E ele conhecia bem quem era... Lisbon estava parada olhando o pôr-do-sol, seu cabelo estava solto e sendo balançado pelo vento. Ela tinha um casaco de lã em volta dos ombros e mesmo sem ver seu rosto, Jane podia jurar o quão linda ela estava.

Por sua vez, Lisbon sentiu o perfume dele e seu corpo imediatamente respondeu com um arrepiou que foi da cabeça aos pés. Ela ficou tensa por alguns segundos, mas relaxou ao perceber que não estava em perigo, pelo menos seu corpo, porque seu coração estava a ponto de sair pela boca. Ela escutou ele se aproximar e ficar ao seu lado, mas não falou, assim como ele.

Jane viu que ela estava quieta e olhou para seu rosto e ao ver lágrimas manchando suas bochechas ele sentiu os próprios olhos molhados. Por um momento ele pensou por que era tão difícil, tão complicado com eles.

Durante um longo período ficaram ali, calados, permitindo as lágrimas cair e observando o pôr-do-sol. Suavemente Lisbon olhou para Jane pela primeira vez, ele tinha o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas assim como ela, tinha as mãos nos bolsos do blazer e olhava para o oceano. Com um sussurro ela perguntou o que quis perguntar dois meses antes:

“Por que?” Ele não precisava de explicações, sabia muito bem o que ela perguntava.

“Eu não te mereço, Lisbon”. Ele disse suave. “Eu não presto mais, se eu ficasse eu poderia te magoar. E eu te amo demais para te ferir”.

“Você é um imbecil, Jane”. Ela disse emburrada. “Você não vê que indo embora é que você me deixaria ferida?”

“Mas se eu ficasse você não seria feliz, não depois que toda a novidade acabasse”. Jane tentou argumentar “Eu sei que você era tudo o que eu precisava. Eu pensei que indo...”

“Você estaria me ajudando?” Ela apenas se limitou a balançar a cabeça. “Eu sou tão quebrada quanto você. Eu tinha medo de fazer você acreditar que daríamos certo, eu tinha medo de TE machucar. E você... é tudo o que eu preciso”.

As últimas palavras quase não foram ouvidas, em um sussurro embargado ela se virou e ficou totalmente de frente para ele.

Jane a encarou e encontrou a verdade nos olhos dela. Ele estava morto, sabia disso, amava Lisbon de um jeito que chegava a assustá-lo, era bom e avassalador e ele não ligava, não mais. Não quando ela teve a coragem que ele não teve. Ele sabia que só ela bastava, ela sempre bastou. E ali estava Lisbon de frente para Jane a espera de um gesto, apenas um passo ou uma palavra. E ele não a decepcionou... ele deu um passo deixando suas bocas a centímetros uma da outra, embalou o rosto dela com as mãos e sussurrou:

“Você sempre bastou, Teresa. Sempre bastou”. E suavemente seus lábios se tocaram, como um sussurrar das penas de um anjo. Apenas um toque.

Esse toque foi o que ela queria, o que ela esperou por dois meses, por toda vida. Sem reservas ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ficou nas pontas dos pés e o puxou para si. Abrindo a boca ela deu passagem para ele entrar, para matar a saudade, para dar o que era dele, o que sempre foi dele.

Sem precisar de mais incentivo ele aprofundou o beijo e deixou a ambos sem fôlegos, a promessa que tudo ficaria bem descrito em cada respiração. E eles souberam que era tudo o precisavam.

**_♫ ♪ ...You should have said all the things_ **

**_That I kept inside of me and maybe_ **

**_You could have made me believe_ **

**_That what we had, girl Was all we ever need ♫ ♪_ **

_**Fim** _


End file.
